Sick Romance
by HessianDamian
Summary: Wesker has finally captured the one he wants...The question is: Can he break him?


It's easy enough to question the sanity of others…But when it comes to your own, you're a little bit more…guarded. The blonde stared at the instrument before his eyes, scanning the intricacy of its making with half-lidded crimson eyes that were hidden behind a veil. He sighed in irritation, throwing down the tool of his work, and stripping off the second skin of latex on his hands, which had started to stick to him in a very unpleasant fashion.

He inhaled through his nostrils and released the breath very slowly as he washed his hands, letting the scalding water get rid of whatever microscopic vermin that had made it past his barrier. Wringing his hands, he set his jaw, and cast a glance over his shoulder to his patient. The figure was bound by his wrists above his head, body limp, and dark hair veiling most of his upper body and face.

Wesker, the genius, the megalomaniac that he was…had fallen so quickly when it came to this fine specimen that he was beginning to think that he hated him. He clenched his teeth and felt them give a slight grind, as his irritation increased tenfold at the lack of attention he'd received from his…playmate.

He unbuttoned his white lab coat, virtually snarling at the bound silhouette across the room, and threw it down on the ground without a second thought. The 'virtuous' shade of white was stained so heavily with crimson in certain areas, that it was practically black. Wesker's hands clasped and he twisted them together viciously so that the leather screeched. "Damn you…" He cursed the unresponsive husk.

"I've given you **everything**…And all you can do is sulk like a **child**." Wesker looked away, teeth showing in the snarl he made, and crossed his arms. He was beginning to regret his decision but he quickly scoffed. Regret? That was for the weak. So, he waited…and waited. It was not one of his better qualities – patience – and expressing it was doing little to quell his irritation.

"Perhaps…" He murmured to himself, "I was wrong about you. Maybe you weren't ready to share in my gift." Wesker paused, jaw trembling when he still received not even a twitch from the figure he'd come to…He roared, striding forward to grab a handful of that dark mane, and jerk.

He'd like to say that he didn't feel guilt, regret, or even sadness…Wesker didn't feel such…weak, unnecessary emotions. But the look of utter pain across the other's features made him retract as if he'd been burned. Then he realized why he'd seen nothing…The other had been keeping his eyes closed the whole time, and now that lighting, glowing azure followed him as he took the steps back to his desk. He fumbled for his chair, chastising himself, and finally managed to grip it strongly.

Wesker slowly slid down into the seat, staring at those eyes that peeked out of the dark mass at him. "…" For once he was at a loss for words. There was nothing to be spoken, his eyes had told the truth, and all the blonde could do now was look away from the intensity, with which that blue struck him.

"I gave you power, I gave you life!" Wesker hissed, finding his voice once more, now that he was not focused on those eyes.

"But you took everything else…" The voice that met his ears was the same deep baritone that he was accustomed to. But now it was tainted by a rasp of thirst and cracked blood.

Wesker took a shuddering breath, looking back to those eyes and wishing he hadn't. They were watching him with that…that pity, remorse, and something that he didn't want to name. The blonde stood, making quick strides over to the other, and let a hand glide into the midnight locks on the side of his head.

"You are mine, dear heart." Wesker murmured, broking no refusal from the other over what he knew was true. He saw no reason to disagree, to launch them into another tirade of angry shouting. "Sensou…" He whispered his name and the dark haired one finally looked at him, actually looked instead of having dullness to his eyes.

"What...?" His voice was low, the chains above his head making soft clinking noises as he tried to stand but failed, and his feet sliding across the stone floor.

"Say it." He demanded absolution, hand sliding from the side of Sensou's face to grip his chin, and forcing their eyes to meet. Of course, the ultimate sign of surrender to Wesker was speech. The Indian sighed, shaking his head, and lowered his eyes. "Say it!" The blonde demanded, as his thumb dug into the skin of his bottom lip.

"I shouldn't have to." Sensou growled, blue cat-like eyes glaring at the shorter male.

"Do it."

"You broke first."

Wesker roared in irritation, slapping the other across the face, and hissing at his lack of self-restraint as Sensou's eyes once again developed that film over them. "We have done this…too many times." It dawned on the blonde that, indeed, perhaps they had played this game for far too long. Cat and mouse had been abandoned, a full on chase and battle of wills was always sure to ensue.

He withdrew, fruitless in his exploit, but he stopped halfway back to his chair. Wesker turned back, walking up to the other, and placed his lips over the skin just above his heart. Sensou grunted at the contact, raising a brow at the blonde before him. _What the hell…?_ When he withdrew he smirked up at the other.

"Once more…"

The Indian sighed, knowing that a waltz all the same – whether it be a different time or place – was bound to occur. But it came to him after he said it, after he broke and gave the blonde what he wanted…This sick little romance had never stopped being fun.

"I love you."

S-a-S-a-S-a-S

This is Hessian! Nice to see you guys again…If I do have any viewers…Just to let you all know there are two people that own this account. I am the dark one and my sister – the light one – is Damian. I wrote the first chapter on The Hunted and my sister will be uploading the second chapter soon…Hopefully if she doesn't get distracted with DA or Etsy. _Ahem_, anyway, this is a short one-shot to Sensou/Wesker who are the main couple of a few stories we hope to be putting up. Catch ya later.


End file.
